The First Time
by NerdForestGirl
Summary: After some making out with Amy, Sheldon's discovered that sex might not be such a bad idea after all. One-shot.


A/N: I'm only posting this because my friends on tumblr peer pressured me into it. There is adult content in this story. It's rated M for a reason. It's me, so it's probably not super dirty, but still... sexy times. Just read if you want to. Don't read if adult content makes you uncomfortable. I understand it's not for everyone.

* * *

Sheldon was enjoying the salty-sweet taste of Amy's neck. His lips and tongue and teeth were marking her as his. He remembered when she explained what a hickey was, and he was sure he was going to leave one there on her neck, and he absolutely didn't care. If he could shape the mark so that it read his name, he would. This was his neck just as surely as the one supporting his head was. Then again, his neck was Amy's too.

"Oh my," Sheldon said as he pulled away from Amy.

"What?" Amy asked him. Her head had been thrown back to allow Sheldon access, but now she tipped her head down to look at him in the eyes.

"I think it's time," Sheldon said. "I think I'm ready. You are mine, and I want to mark you as such," Sheldon said.

"I'm not yours. I'm mine," Amy said.

"You are mine. I want to take off your clothes and take you because you are mine," Sheldon growled in Amy's ear.

"If this is some kind of possessive thing, I'm really not interested," Amy said. She never thought she would be turning Sheldon down for sex, but he was acting like he owned her.

"I'm not being possessive. If you'd like, you can take me. I'm yours. We belong to each other," Sheldon said. "I want you. Actually, I need you," Sheldon whispered.

Amy was speechless. Sheldon had never expressed any of this to her before. The farthest they had gotten was Sheldon saying that he hadn't ruled it out. Instead, Sheldon invited her over, and surprised her with some making out on the couch. Amy felt pretty lucky that they had gotten that far. Then he was suddenly begging for sex.

Amy reached her hand up to feel Sheldon's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I'm feeling fine. I wasn't planning this when I invited you over. I thought that there might be some kissing, but now I want more," Sheldon said.

"So, you got aroused from the kissing?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but I'm serious about marking you as mine. I've never had sex with anyone, so you would be marking me as yours as well," Sheldon said again.

"If I told you that I had had sex with someone else, would you still want me?" Amy asked.

"Did you?" Sheldon asked.

"Answer my question," Amy said.

"You mean, before you met me, right? Not that you've been with someone else since you have been my girlfriend?" Sheldon checked. Amy nodded her head.

"Yes. I want you if you've slept with a hundred men. You are mine now," Sheldon said. He meant it completely. This idea made him a little more nervous because he was worried that he might not compare to the others because of his lack of experience.

"I haven't slept with anyone else," Amy said.

"Why did you ask that, then?" Sheldon asked.

"You keep talking about marking me as yours. I wanted to make sure you didn't want me for my virginity. That you would take me no matter what," Amy said.

"I want you because you are smart and pretty and I've never felt this about anyone ever. Please come back to my room with me," Sheldon said.

Amy wasn't expecting this. She had always thought about candles and flowers and cute underwear for her first time. It had always been Sheldon. That part wasn't any different. Maybe that's all she needed. Well, that and one other thing.

"Do you love me, Sheldon?" Amy asked.

Sheldon nodded meekly. "I do. I suppose I should have said it before you asked, but I will say it now. I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"I love you, too, Sheldon," Amy said before standing up. "Let's do this," she added after a second.

Sheldon stood and they went back into his room. He closed and locked the door. "Oh, wait. Perhaps I should put a tie on the door," he said remembering Leonard doing that indicating that he didn't want to be interrupted. Sheldon found a tie and placed it on the door handle.

"They'll know what were doing in here if you do that," Amy said.

"Yes, but if they come home and we are making noise in here, they might otherwise be alarmed. I'm sure they wouldn't assume that we are having intercourse. They might think we are injured and try to help," Sheldon said.

"Are you noisy?" Amy asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've never done this before," Sheldon said.

"Are you noisy when you are by yourself?" Amy asked.

Sheldon didn't understand what she was asking at first. "Oh, self-abuse?" Sheldon asked when he understood. Amy blushed and nodded. "A few grunts and maybe whispering your name," Sheldon said as he thought back. He pulled off his shirts and placed them in the clothes hamper.

Amy's eyes went wide at this. She kept being shocked that it seemed like it was happening. Sheldon continued taking off his clothes until he was standing naked in front of her. Well, except for his socks. For some reason he didn't take those off. Amy was drinking him in.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" Sheldon asked. He was a little self conscious when he looked and saw that Amy was fully dressed.

"Oh. Yes, of course," Amy said as she started unbuttoning her top.

Sheldon made a little croaky noise deep in his throat as she finished taking off her clothes. She had folded them as she was taking them off. They were in a neat pile at her feet. Then she looked at Sheldon again. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Amy said. She took a step toward the bed before realizing something. "Do you have any condoms?"

"Yes. They are in my bedside table. I bought them last month, so they are not nearing their expiration date yet," Sheldon said. He opened the drawer and pulled out the box. It was sealed, so he opened it and removed one. "I've never put one of these on before."

"You have to take it out of the package," Amy said.

"I suppose that would be helpful. Have you ever? Never mind. That is a dumb question in more than one way," Sheldon said with a weak smile. He wanted this more than ever, but he felt awkward.

"I've never put one on, but I can try and help you if you want," Amy said. She took a deep breath and did something brave. She pulled back the blankets on Sheldon's bed and got in. Sheldon pulled back the blankets and lay down next to Amy. He handed her the condom and the instructions that had come with them. Then he closed his eyes tight.

"Do you want me to try?" Amy asked after she scanned the instructions.

"Yes, please," Sheldon said without opening his eyes.

"Maybe we can kiss some more? I don't think I'm completely ready yet," Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked. His eyes finally popped open. He was worried that she had changed her mind. He didn't want to push her, so he needed to understand what he had done wrong.

"I want you, and I want this, but I need to... be... warmed up a little more," Amy said awkwardly.

"Oh. Oh, dear. I could have hurt you," Sheldon said concerned. They could both see that he was ready to go, but of course she needed more stimulation. He knew that. He had read that book that Leonard and Penny had given him.

"It's okay," Amy said soothingly. Then she kissed him. She also grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He'd never touched them before, but he was gentle with her.

"Soft," Sheldon said into Amy's mouth. "Everything is so soft with you."

Amy smiled as he gently touched her body. She brought her hand down between her legs to help things along a little. She brushed Sheldon's leg as she did that, and he pulled away from the kiss and looked at what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon watched in wonder as she touched herself.

"Just making sure I'm ready," Amy said. It had been easier when Sheldon was kissing her, but she felt weird with him watching her do this. She pulled her hand away, and it was almost immediately replaced with Sheldon's hand.

"Oh. Sorry. I should have asked," Sheldon said as he pulled his hand away.

"No. It's okay," Amy said. It was actually easier to have him touch her than for him to be watching her touch herself.

He was still gentle as he touched her. His nimble fingers seemed to know exactly where to touch her. Or maybe he had been watching even closer than she realized. He was touching her the same way she had just been touching herself. She gasped when he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Oh. I'm ready, Sheldon," Amy moaned.

"Yeah?" Sheldon asked. His excitement was back. He rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes again. "Okay. You have to put it on me."

Amy opened the package. She tried to put the condom on him, but got nervous about touching his penis. "It's going to be inside of me. I can do this," Amy said to herself.

"Yes. You have to," Sheldon groaned. It was his turn to gasp when she rolled it on. Just that was almost enough to make him come. "You do it. I'm afraid of what will happen if I move," Sheldon said suddenly.

"You want me to be on top?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please," Sheldon said.

Amy hadn't expected that, but she got up and on top of Sheldon. He was staying perfectly still as she put her legs on either side of him. Then she grabbed him and carefully lowered herself onto him.

"This is not going to last long," Sheldon warned when she stopped.

Amy was fascinated by the sensation of being filled by him. "Oh, wow," she muttered. Sheldon opened his eyes to look at her above him. She was smiling at him, and leaned down to kiss him.

Then Amy started moving. It was slow at first, but got a little faster as she got used to it. Sheldon didn't close his eyes again. Instead he watched her carefully. "Am I doing this right?" Amy asked him.

"I think so, it feels really good to me. Does it feel okay to you?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes," Amy said. Then she grabbed Sheldon's hand and brought it to her breast again. He brought up his other hand to the other one. He wasn't being as gentle now as he grabbed them, but he was far from hurting her too.

"Oh no," Sheldon said.

"What?" Amy asked as she slowed.

"I can't keep going. I—I can feel it," Sheldon said.

"It's okay," she said sweetly. They had plenty of time to get it right. Getting Sheldon into bed was the big challenge. Amy knew him well enough that he would do it again if she could get him there the first time. Plus, sharing this with him had been nice.

"Amy," Sheldon groaned.

"Yeah?" Amy asked. She didn't stop moving even as Sheldon's hips started lifting off the bed. Sheldon's eyes were closed tight, but his mouth was open. He was making grunting noises that matched the pace of his hips under her. Then he stopped and looked up at her. He whispered her name again, and she stopped moving.

"Please get off of me," Sheldon said sounding like a mix of sad and mad.

Amy carefully lifted off of him, and moved to lie next to him. She put her arms around him, but he pushed her back. Then he got out of bed, took off the condom, and grabbed a wet wipe from the drawer in the bedside table. He wiped himself off and threw that in the trash too. Amy was upset that he pushed her away, so a couple of tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. It wasn't like she knew that he would be a perfect lover or that he would probably even be into cuddling. Still, she didn't exactly expect him to ask her to get off of him and then push her away.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked when he got back into bed. "Did I hurt you?"

"You pushed me away," Amy said.

"Oh. I needed to clean up a little. Please try whatever it was again," Sheldon said.

Amy tentatively put her arms around Sheldon again. "Well, this isn't going to work," Sheldon said.

Amy pulled her arms back again. At least he gave it a shot, she supposed. Sheldon turned on his side and put his hand back between her legs. "We can cuddle when I finish this," he said.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked even though it was pretty clear that he was touching her.

"I need to make you orgasm. I can't leave this unfinished. It will bother me too much," Sheldon said. "I assume you are more familiar how to best do this, so if you have any tips, please let me know."

Amy thought he was doing a pretty good job. "Are you going to do this every time?" Amy asked.

"I'd prefer to make you orgasm three times, but I'm so sleepy," Sheldon said. Amy looked at his face, and he did look tired.

"You don't have to," Amy said as she lifted her hips up to move against Sheldon's hand. She was enjoying it, but Sheldon was inherently selfish. Then again, he also had to finish things that he started. She was a little thrilled that this was one of them.

"I have to," Sheldon said. He brought his mouth down on her breast and started kissing and licking it. After a little bit, Amy started moaning and she gripped Sheldon's hair at the back of his head.

"Right there," she told him. Sheldon nodded against her skin and kept moving the way he had been. Sheldon pulled his head away from her breast to look at her face when she called his name. He liked what he saw when she did.

"That's better," Sheldon said happily. Then he put he head on Amy's breast and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you want to clean up some?" Sheldon asked.

"No. I'm okay. Do you?" Amy asked.

"No. I want to go to sleep now," Sheldon said. He snuggled into Amy a little bit more and then closed his eyes. Amy put her hand on his back and moved it back and forth across his skin. "I like that," he said.

"Did you enjoy sex?" Amy asked.

"I did. I want to do it more. Not right now, but maybe tomorrow," Sheldon said with a yawn. It looked like he was fine using Amy's breasts as a pillow. He wasn't letting go of her.

"Thank you for giving it a try," Amy said.

"You're welcome. I don't ever want to do it with someone else. It's just you. I always knew that it would only be one person. Even if I never got married. It would just be the one person," Sheldon said sleepily.

Amy had always had a similar feeling. She wasn't sure that it would only be one person, but she knew that she didn't love easily. It took a very special person to crack her shell. "That's okay. I only want you too," she said.

She was answered by a snore coming from her lover. Sheldon had fallen asleep holding her tightly. Amy reached over and grabbed a throw from the chair next to Sheldon's bed. He hadn't covered them up, and she couldn't reach the sheets by her feet with Sheldon lying on her. This would have to do for now. She spread it over the both of them before falling asleep.

When Amy woke up the next morning, Sheldon was sleeping more conventionally next to her. They also had the sheets and blankets pulled up over them. Amy was also wrapped in the throw that she had grabbed the night before. She was a little warm so she kick off the throw and rolled over to go back to sleep. She was still naked in Sheldon's bed, and that felt a little strange. She couldn't fall back asleep. She wanted to go use the bathroom, so she grabbed Sheldon's robe and went out. She could tell that Penny and Leonard had come home at some point. That wasn't surprising since they lived there, but she wondered if they knew she was there or had seen the tie.

Penny walked out of Leonard's room when Amy was going back to Sheldon's.

"So, I was right?" Penny said quietly and pointed to the tie on Sheldon's doorknob.

"I guess so," Amy said with a shrug. She assumed that Penny thought they had sex. She didn't know what else Penny could mean. Amy had Sheldon's robe pulled around her tightly because it was too big for her small frame.

"I'll need details later," Penny said with a wink. Then she gave Amy a high five as she passed her.

Sheldon woke up when Amy came back into his room. He opened his arms for her as she shrugged off his robe and got back into bed. He pulled her close to him before going back to sleep. Amy still felt a little weird in Sheldon's bed, but he seemed happy to have her there. She went back to sleep.

"Amy, wake up," Sheldon said a while later.

Amy cuddled into him and made a noncommittal sound.

"I need to make you breakfast," Sheldon said.

"So, go make me breakfast," Amy muttered.

"Come on," Sheldon said. Amy finally nodded and got up. Sheldon tossed her a pair of his shorts and one of his t-shirts. "You can wear those for now, but you'll need to start keeping clothes here."

Amy nodded as she pulled on the clothes that Sheldon threw her. Since neither of them had expected this, it was understandable that neither of them had been prepared. Sheldon pulled on underwear, pajamas, and his matching robe. Amy pulled back on the robe that seemed to be from the night before she came over.

"You look cute in my clothes," Sheldon remarked.

Sheldon and Amy went out into the living room. Leonard and Penny were sitting on the couch in their own pajamas. "We baked you a cake," Penny said.

"I baked you a cake while Penny supervised," Leonard corrected.

Sheldon looked at them curiously before looking at the cake. It said, "Congratulations on the Sex," in bright blue icing on top.

"I promise that we aren't making fun of you," Leonard said after they looked at the cake for a moment. "It just seemed like a big deal. I wish someone had made me a cake after I lost my virginity."

"Thanks," Sheldon said. He pulled down plates and cut four pieces. "I assume that you guys also had sex last night, so here is some cake for you," Sheldon added.

"We did," Leonard said as he took a piece from Sheldon. "We didn't tell anyone else. We thought that it should be up to you who knows."

"I'm not embarrassed by it. I want to tell everyone. Though, I guess they already know that sex is good. I mean, it's all you people will talk about most of the time," Sheldon said.

"Well. I don't mind telling our friends. I'm not sure I want to tell 'everyone' about it. You will not see it as a status on my Facebook," Amy said.

Just as she was finishing this statement, Raj walked in. "I know I'm here early, but..." he started, but stopped when he saw them sitting around talking. It seemed weird that Amy was there so early, and she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. He didn't know what was going on.

"But what?" Leonard asked.

"But my internet is out. I needed to access some stuff on one of the work servers and I didn't want to go all the way over there on a Sunday. I was wondering if I could do some work here," Raj said. He sounded uncertain.

"Of course," Leonard said. "Do you want some cake?"

"The cake is only for people who had sex last night. Did you have sex?" Sheldon asked Raj.

"I guess it's your cake. You can make the rules, but what's written on top of it does not make it only for those of us who had sex last night."

"Oh. I suppose you can have some even if you did not engage in intercourse, then," Sheldon said.

"Did I get hit on the head? You guys are having cake for breakfast because someone had sex?" Raj asked. Leonard and Penny having sex wasn't a big deal for years now.

"We're having cake for breakfast because Amy and I had sex," Sheldon said.

"Wow. That is worthy of cake," Raj said as he grabbed himself a piece.


End file.
